Hateful Love
by James-luver001
Summary: Lily has just started at hogwarts school of witchcraft. For five whole years she tries to put up with the annoying James Potter. What will happen to her life in the fifth year.'Takes place in first year. Goes through to the day Harry Potter is born.'
1. Introduction

Hateful Love

Chapter 1.

As the girl of about age 11 was reading her book, she felt something brush past her, ruffling her long dark read hair. She turned her startling green almond shaped eyes to the corner of her bed where she saw an owl.

The girl screamed. When her father heard this, he ran upstairs to her room.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked looking at the scared little girl. She pointed to where the owl was sitting. Her father, having worked with owls, merely walked towards it and, seeing the letter in its talons, took the letter from its grasp.

"Oh, it's addressed to you", he said to his daughter. He passed it to her and she opened it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Ross Dippet.

(Order of Merlin first class. Supreme chief wizard gammon.)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster.

"Lily please tell me that you're not surprised", the girl's father said worriedly.

"No, I'm not because, I remember strange things happening. This explains it all", Lily said in a scared voice. What would happen if she wasn't good enough?

"What weird things?" her father asked questioningly.

"Well, there was that time when we went to the bus stop and the bus disappeared right in front of us", Lily said shocked.

"Well, do you want to go?" Mr. Evans asked in a scared tone.

"I…I think I would like to go. I think it would be a good experience. I could meet new people". Her father looked unconvinced.

"I think that I should talk it over with your mother. I'll be back soon", he said turning to go out of the room. Lily merely nodded.

For over 45 minutes, Lily waited, in that time she heard her father yelling and her mother pleading. Her sister Petunia had come in and, to Lily's surprise, jealousy was written all over her face. Her mother came in soon after that and said,

"As you can tell, your father doesn't want you to go. But, I think some good will become of it. So, you are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She was smiling so wide, Lily thought her face would fall off.

It was the twenty-ninth of august. Two day's had passed since Lily had gotten her letter, and in that time she had made a call to her best friend Kelli Patil and told her everything. To her surprise, Kelli was a witch too. Little did she know, Kelli had a dark secret. Lily's mother had taken Lily to a place called Diagon Alley to get all her spell books and uniforms. She had arrived home to a surprise party that her father and her sister had conducted while she was gone. By the time Lily had calmed down, it was time to go on the Hogwarts Express.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: I believe in a thing called reviews.**_


	2. On the train

Chapter 2.

Lily said a quick good-bye to her mother, father and sister, and went to join her friend Kelli. They walked through the barrier and along the train; the only compartment that they could sit in was a compartment full of 3 boys and 1 girl. They sat down opposite what seemed to be a couple, as the girl was sitting on 1 of the boys lap. The girl realizing that no one was talking and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Aimee Brown. Who are you?" she said standing up.

"I'm Kelli Patil and this is Lily Evans", Kelli said politely. She noticed Aimee was one of those gorgeous girls the boys would chase after.

"This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black", Aimee said sitting back down on the boy, James's lap.

"Hi." Lily and Kelli said nervously.

They sat there in a very nervous silence for over ten minutes, silence only broken when Remus said,

"So…" He eventually looked at Kelli, and she looked back feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, she turned away feeling rather flushed. Aimee finally stood up and said,

"I've had enough of this. Lets play a game!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Sirius said with enthusiasm.

"You choose." He said turning to Lily.

"Um…I don't know um…truth or dare?" Lily said in a quiet voice, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Perfect!" James said in a menacing voice.

They played for just under half an hour, Kelli and Lily picking only truth every time it was their turn, this made Aimee, James, Sirius, and Remus a little bored and they were grateful when the lady with the trolley came.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" Remus asked Kelli forty-five minutes later.

"House?" Kelli asked aware of all the stares around her.

"Yes, the house like…Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and um…Slytherin." He said knowingly.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Kelli said more firmly this time.

"What, so are you muggle born?" He asked interested.

"Um…yes. Non-witch, if that's what you mean." She replied now shrinking into a nervous position. Remus nodded and turned to Lily,

"What about you?" He asked nicely.

"Um…the same I guess." She said pulling up from her book,_ A History of magic._

"Wow!" Remus said amazed.

"Oh come on Remus, it's not that amazing." Aimee said, it had been clear in the last half hour that she disliked Lily and Kelli. Why, it was simple, she wasn't aloud to. Remus gave her a cold look, and she gave him one back that made him pull back, Aimee was one of those girls who you shouldn't get on her bad side.

Lily, seeing this small switch of looks, wondered what was so bad about him liking them.

Nothing was bad about it, Aimee knew it, but she couldn't show it. Her parents happened to be related to the mother of the darkest wizard in the history of magic. Aimee would have loved to be as normal as everyone else, but that just wasn't an option, she had grown up in the care of her half cousin Tom. Her parents had always listened to him, and therefore so did she.

James had started rubbing her shoulders, he knew what she was thinking and felt sorry for her, he had grown up with her, he knew that she had always been punished for speaking her mind, but then also praised for speaking her mind. Unfortunately, the punishment outweighed the praise.

The train had finally pulled to a stop and Lily got out feeling rather cold, she heard a call of 'first years over hear please.' _Hagrid hadn't been there yet.) _She followed the call and came to a very pretty woman, the woman lead them all to a fleet of boats and across a small lake. They ended up in a small room and awaited the ceremony that would change their lives forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, I want to thank JewelBlossom and Alice 16, for their reviews. Really appreciate it.**_

_**Oh and for those of you who ask, yes James is aloud to date before he starts liking Lily. Ok?**_

_**Well c-ya.**_


	3. THe sorting

_**A/N: Just a quick thanks to…**_

**_Alice 19th: Thanks for the review, hope this is a bit better. Don't worry it will get better as we get more into the story._**

_**JewelBlossom: You will find out why Aimee is like that a little later in the story.**_

_**Thanks every one for these reviews.**_

* * *

Chapter 3.

"This is outrages", said a boy. The boy had pale blond hair and a wicked sneer on his face. "I knew that this place would eventually go down hill. They are always letting mud-bloods come to this school".

"Luciouse. Be nice", said Aimee. "A bad first impression is never a good one". Luciouse smiled wickedly and then eventually doubled over. He lay on the floor clutching his stomach. Kelli stared at Aimee in horror; she had seen Aimee mutter a few words. She guessed it was a spell that would be very hard to learn, maybe she was taught from a young age? Aimee saw Kelli looking at her; Kelli quickly looked away with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. It's just a glamour. There's really nothing there. I'm just teaching him a lesson", Aimee said. "That's Luciouse Malfoy. An annoying bad ass, my family and his family are close, that's how I know him".

"Aimee how dare you treat a Malfoy like this. And protect mud-bloods. It's a disgrace to your family name".

"And… I really don't care".

They stood glaring at each other when a shadow was cast over them. The both looked up, and saw a man. The man felt like a very powerful wizard.

"We're ready for you now", he said. "Follow me please. By the way from now on I will be known as Professor Dumbledore".

"Kelli. I'm guessing he is the Deputy Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore", Lily said to Kelli while they were walking through the two great big doors into what they would know as the Great Hall.

Lily got a nervous feeling in her stomach and for a moment of horror she thought Aimee had cast the glamour on her but then she just realized she was nervous about the house sorting.

I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Actually, Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad.

She thought debating her chances of which would suit her better, just as she decided that she would be good in Ravenclaw she heard her name being called by Albus Dumbledoor.

"Evans, Lily." His voice was loud but calm and she stepped forward feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok Lily, just calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of." She kept muttering under her breath. As she passed James and Sirius she thought she heard Sirius mutter,

"She's mental that one." And James nodded next to him. **_(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist!)_**

Lily sat on the stool that the Professor had indicated, and a hat was placed on her head then, she jumped as she heard a voice as clear as daylight in her mind.

Ooh, very good. Very good indeed.

_Yes, extremely smart. But then, extremely brave._

Lily couldn't understand brave. She was shaking down to the bone.

What to do with you? I wonder, Ravenclaw would suit your knowledge and Gryffindor would suit you bravery. But then again, Gryffindor would also support you knowledge.

_Where to put you, ah I know…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted into the hall. Lily opened her eyes to see that a whole table had stood up clapping. She smiled nervously and walked forward and sat next to an older girl.

Aimee Brown was next and her hat also shouted Gryffindor, but she didn't smile. Instead a weird expression crossed her face. But then as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Arthur Weasley was next, Gryffindor.

Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin.

Blaise Zambini, Hufflepuff.

Daniel Watson, Ravenclaw.

Then James, Sirius and Lupin, joined Gryffindor. And so did Kelli.

Lily saw Aimee start crying into James chest when he sat down, and wondered why. She looked at Kelli expectantly but she just shrugged.

The feast they had been magnificent, followed by a beautiful desert. By the time Lily had finished, she felt like she was floating to her bedroom already, and she hadn't even stood up.

"I would just like to say, no one is to go to the forbidden forest, it is strictly for the care of magical creatures class only. Now, I bid you a good night." The headmaster, Professor Dippet said yawning.

They trudged up to their dormitories and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Lily had the most peaceful sleep she had had in three years. But she regretted going down to breakfast the next morning, because the moment she entered the hall, she heard a large booming voice coming from a letter. A red letter. Talking to Aimee.

Was this why she was crying?

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! **_


	4. Truth or Consequences

_**A/N: Hey thanks to these cool as ppl…**_

**_Alice 19th: Thanks for the review, Yes Aimee is like the black family and many think her a blood traitor. Remember, James doesn't start liking Lily till fifth year; we have a few more chapters before that happens. And I will try to make the chapters longer and I hope this one is to your liking._**

_**JewelBlossom: You really think it's interesting?**_

_**Arie-Evens: Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it. LOL.**_

_**Well hope you all like the chapter, it's as long as I could make it to fit in with my schedule!**_

* * *

Chapter 4.

A red letter. Talking to Aimee.

Was this why she was crying?

* * *

"How could you disgrace your own family?" The letter yelled as Aimee stood there weeping. "Of all people, you should know better. I would have thought the best of you, my own flesh and blood. The heir to Tom, he will be ashamed of you, I would never have thought." It went on and then it turned on Sirius.

"And you, how dare you! Your mother is so mad with you that she may even kick you out of the house. I am ashamed to be involved with either of you." And the letter ripped itself up and fell on the table.

Aimee stared at the table blankly and suddenly crumpled up in James arms. Sirius didn't look shocked he just shrugged of the shock as if it were a fly.

Lily stood there, in the doorway of the great hall, with a scared look on her face, she thought she was going mental.

"What was that?" She asked Sirius sitting down next to him.

"Oh…oh that was a howler. When your parents are angry at you for something the write a letter and their voice goes with it and so then you can hear how angry they are. But then everyone else ends up hearing what your parents have to say" He said with lots of wisdom.

"Why is Aimee's mum upset with you?"

"Because, Aimee and I grew up with pure blood family's and they usually support darkness. Our parents are ashamed that we grew up like that and turned out to be in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, I don't really care if my parents kick me out. But Aimee grew up with darkness herself, and she may even be killed. He might spare her since they are family, but I doubt it, I am worried for her." He said sadly. Lily nodded not fully understanding what 'the darkness' was, but still understood some of it.

A few rows away, Lily and Sirius didn't notice that Kelli had heard every bit of that conversation and she didn't like what it had said. She had found out less than three months ago that she had been adopted and when she found out who her parents were, she realized they had been killed by what Sirius named as 'the darkness', she had been rather upset about not knowing them and wished to learn more. Some of this explained it, and it didn't improve the way she felt about Aimee.

"Okay. Well let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Bye", Lily said. Then she went further down the table to where Kelli was sitting waiting for her.

"Hi, sleepy head", Kelli said covering up for her mood with a great smile when Lily arrived.

"Very funny Kelli", Lily said annoyed. "You know that I am not a morning person.

"Yeah I know. Any way sit down and have some breakfast". Lily had just sat down when Ross Dippet the Headmaster walked in.

"Good morning students, as you know, classes start today. I expect high standards, even for you first years. That is all." He said sitting down to tend to his food. Lily smiled at Kelli, they had both been top grade students in elementary school, and it improved Kell's mood that they had both studied their books thoroughly over the holidays and had memorized all times and dates they possibly could.

They went through their classes happily and when it was time for lunch, they found a beautiful spot near the lake at the edge of the forest. Near by, James, Sirius and Lupin were having a game of skittles, throwing stones across the lake while Aimee watched, smiling, but tears staining her face.

The bell rang a little while after that and they made their way to herboligy.

Classes finished all too fast for Lupin, Kelli and Lily but all to late for Aimee, Sirius and James. They ate dinner peacefully and had soon gotten enough energy too study. So, being loyal to their studies, Lily and Kelli followed Remus to the library, it had barely anyone in it. But there were a few older students flipping through books near by.

They did their homework and then went up to the dormitory to find a game being played by James, Aimee and Sirius. Lupin joined them and the Lily made her way upstairs and decided to get some sleep. Kelli however was invited to play, and with a little cheekiness, she agreed.

This was a side of Kelli, Lily never got to see, she was, in maths terms 50/50 meaning she was half good, half bad. Lily didn't know and Kelli didn't plan to tell her, however she hoped that Aimee, James and Sirius could teach Lily to lighten up a little.

They played Truth or consequences first then moved on too an all round consequences, Kelli was first to get a consequence and it went a little like this…

"Ok, Kelli, what do you truly think of Lily?" Aimee asked cheekily.

"Well, she is…kind of a know it all." She said without thinking that Aimee might tell Lily and try to break up their friendship.

"She is always studying, even when we don't have homework, I mean when we were in primary school. I hate how she is always correcting my English and telling me not to swear, I even hate how she thinks she doesn't need to put on fashionable clothes on. I mean she wears tracksuit pants to disco dances."

Aimee nodded sympathetically, soon a mischievous smile crossed her face and she motioned for them to gather around, and she started telling them the plan…

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder what is going throughAimee's mind at the moment. REVIEWS.**


	5. Painful Prank

**_A/N: Hey, I want to thank the reviewers. I know this chapter is short and bad, but I have had writers block. BIG TIME._**

**_OK hope you all enjoy this. T.T.F.N._**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Aimee gestured to them to lean in as she told them the plan.

"No!" James yelled when Aimee had finished telling them. "No, I won't do that Aimee. It's cruel".

"Why not. She's a nerd, and you know it", Aimee yelled back.

"Hey…" Kelli said giggling. "That's insulting me". Everyone looked at her like she was mental while she laughed.

_Man that spell Sirius put on her to lighten up must have really worked. But why is she acting like a mental person. _Remus thought sincerely.

Aimee turned back to James and said in a soothing voice,

"Please, try to see it from my point of view. She is making us look dumb, we were smart until she just went over board." James shook his head,

"I'm sorry Aimee, but I cant do that, goodnight." And he went upstairs followed by Sirius. Lupin nodded to them and went to work on his studies.

"Well, then you can help me Kelli, cant you." Aimee asked in a cool voice. Kelli nodded as Aimee told her how they were going to destroy Lilly's life. Aimee said it was just a bit of fun, Kelli believed her, but it wasn't. It was pay back for the way James looked at her. Like she was a goddess.

Lily woke up the next morning sweating, she had had a bad dream. It was of her failing the mid-year exams. The exams were next and Lily had to study. She looked over at her alarm clock, it was 5.00 am. She decided to have an early start. She decided to have a shower and take a walk. No sooner, had she left the grounds, than she saw James. They had a little talk and then he went back to the common room. Lily then went for breakfast, the Great Hall was very quiet, but she also noticed that James and Sirius were there. This was weird, she had just seen James go up to the Gryffindor tower. And she was sure Sirius wouldn't be able to get up this early. Because he wasn't a morning person.

James called Lily over to sit with them and, thankfully, she did. James and Sirius had a large grin on their faces and when Lily asked them about it, they just laughed.

"Well, you kind of just sat in a spell." Sirius said laughing harder.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled standing up. But that was a mistake. The next thing she knew, was she was feeling a terrible pain on her backside. She looked behind her and, there was a horse's tail, coming out of her bum. James and Sirius were gasping for breath now, seeing that they were laughing too much to help her, she ran out of the hall crying hard.

**_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Spell Backfire

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. But I've had a serious case of writers block. For this chapter I was having big trouble with thinking of ideas. Oh well, that past history. Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6.

The next day Lily was released from the hospital wing with a very sore bottom. She was excused from classes for the day and was not happy about it. Kelli had agreed to bring her homework for her. So because she couldn't go to class she went to the library to study for her mid-year exams. The exams were in one week and it was important for her to get in as much study as possible. By the end of the day, Lily was bored out of her skull, and was awaiting her homework eagerly. She went up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Kelli.

"Kel finally", Lily said as Kelli walked into the common room. She saw an expression of regret on Kelli's face. "Where's my homework?"

"Um…" Kelli hesitated for a second. Then proceeded to talk. "I'm sorry Lily, there isn't any homework. Not today anyway".

Lily groaned with disappointment, she had waited all day for nothing. Just then the portrait hole opened. Lily was even more annoyed when Aimee walked in.

"Hey Lily. How's your bum?" Aimee asked walking over.

"It hurts. **I HATE JAMES POTTER FOR THIS**", Lily yelled angrily. Aimee put on a satisfied smile but then got a glare from Kelli. Kelli hadn't wanted to hurt her best friend, but she had gone along with the plan thinking it was harmless fun. She didn't remember much, all she remembered was Sirius pulling out his wand and then it all went blank. Aimee gave Kelli a glare in return that seemed to say 'You did it, so suffer the consequences'. Kelli gave Aimee a look that clearly said '**You Never Told Me If It Would Be Harmless Or Not! How Would I Know It Would Hurt Lily**'.

Aimee looked away astonished that somehow Kelli was defending Lily when she had gone along with the plan. Aimee rubbed her temple in confusion. Just then James, Sirius, and Remus walked in through the portrait hole. Lily glared at James then stomped off towards the dormitory. James looked at Aimee questioning her about Lily's reaction, Aimee just shrugged to say that she didn't know. But James wasn't fooled.

"Aimee. Can I have a word with you?" he asked. Aimee shook her head.

"No", Aimee said suddenly. But James grabbed her wrist anyway and dragged her away. The others just watched them leave, Aimee resisting the whole way. They looked at each other in confusion. Normally when James asked Aimee for a word they ended up kissing, instead of talking. Aimee had never resisted until now. James meant business, sirius business. Remus, Sirius and Kelli ended up playing three rounds of cards but were interrupted by raised voices. It was James and Aimee.

"How could you Aimee. Now Lily hates me", James yelled.

"Yeah she does. And you deserve it", Aimee yelled back.

"What? If she needs to hate anyone it should be you. You're the one who did this to her. Not me."

"Oh, but it was you. She saw your image", Aimee said calmly. "And she also saw Sirius".

"You used my image. And you've also made Sirius look like an idiot. How could you", James said with disappointment. Aimee and James continued their argument but much more quietly.

Kelli put her fingers up to her temple, she had a massive headache.

"Kelli, are you okay", Remus asked. Kelli nodded, but something was wrong. They had started to play cards again when Lily walked in; she had finished studying to calm herself down after her temper tantrum. Suddenly Kelli collapsed and landed flat on her back, on the floor. She was completely unconscious.

"Kelli", Lily and Remus cried at the same time. They crouched beside her and Remus put Kelli's head on his arm. He had a very worried expression on his face. Lily was frightened, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. James and Aimee had heard the commotion and had run into the room. Remus looked at Sirius.

"Take it off", he said. Then he said it again louder. "Take it off".

Sirius nodded and took out his wand. Lily watched, but before Sirius could cast the spell she spoke.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sirius looked at her then at Remus.

"He's taking of the spell. We put a spell on her to make her lighten up", Remus explained. "We didn't know this would happen".

Remus looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius made one quick movement with the wand and there was a small glow on Kelli's body, then the glow faded. Kelli woke up, Remus and Lily both smiled.

"Glad to see you awake again", Remus said happily. Kelli looked at him confused. He instantly understood and explained. "You blacked out".

"My head hurts", Kelli said rubbing her temple. "I've got a major headache".

"I think you should go to the hospital wing", Lily said. Remus nodded in agreement. Kelli sighed giving in to her friends. Lily, Remus and Kelli walked out of the common room heading towards the hospital wing. When they reached the hospital wing Mrs. Snider, the school nurse, gave Kelli something that would stop the pain but said that Kelli shouldn't go to class the next day. Kelli groaned with annoyance.

"I'll bring you your homework", Remus said. Kelli looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks", she said. Remus smiled back at her and Kelli quickly looked away blushing.

That night Aimee was sitting in the common room studying; she always studied at night so no one would know. But she did want to keep her grades up. At last she finished her homework. She gathered up all of her books and stood up. She had just turned around to go up to the dormitory when she saw her uncle, Tom. He had been standing behind the couch, but now he faced her. Aimee dropped all of her books and gasped.

"Aimee. My dear niece", Tom said smiling wickedly.

**A/N: I wonder why Aimee's uncle has given her a surprise visit. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that I will try to update soon. Please send REVIEWS.**


	7. Surprise Visitor

_**A/N: next chapter…………………………………**_

_**Sarah: Thanks for the review.**_

_**

* * *

**_

As Aimee turned around, her books fell out of her hands. There was her Uncle Tom standing there just looking at her.

"Hello Dear niece!" He said coldly.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uncle Tom!" Aimee said, a trickle of fear running down her spine.

"What brings you hear." She asked hoping to sound casual.

"I have had some most…unusual…news." He told her taking a step in her direction. "This news disturbed me."

"What news is this?" Aimee asked interested.

"At the start of the year, I received news that you were in Gryffindore. I pushed that news aside thinking my niece has a plan. But now I am receiving news of you casting spells on your betrothed." Tom said again moving forward. Aimee froze, how could he know? She asked herself.

"Uncle Tom, I assure you that…that there is a reason for all of this…I…I just need some time…to…to…"

"To do what? What is this secret you are hiding from me? We have always been close Aimee, what is it that's pushing us apart?" He asked.

"Ok, well. I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindore and it did. I asked the hat to do this because…because…I…I am er…trying to find out the lost Gryffindore secret. The one you told me about. Yeah…I…I am pretending to be friends with two…two…m…m…mudblood's. And I am almost at the point were I find the secret. Sirius is…is helping me."

"Dear niece, as much as I love to hear you are living up to your family's standards, it still doesn't explain why you have been attacking your husband to be."

"I am attacking Malf…I mean Luciouse because…I need my house mates to think I am on their side. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, would it be so bad if I…If I didn't marry Luciouse?" Aimee asked cringing at what was too happen.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I don't think Luciouse loves me and…and…I don't feel much for him." Aimee told.

"Luciouse loves you with all his heart Aimee, how dare you insult that."

"I'm sorry uncle but…he seems to be spending a lot of time with um…Narcissa Black. Ah…Sirius's cousin."

"He does, does he? Well, I can see how upset you are by this."

"No Uncle, Im not upse…"Aimee began.

"I shall talk to him about this. For now, bring Sirius down to talk to me!"

"Ah, yes Uncle Tom." Aimee did as she was told and ran upstairs to the boys dorm.

As she was doing this, nobody had noticed Kelli lurking behind the stairs. She had heard every word.

"YOU!" Kelli screamed jumping out from behind the Stairs. Tom turned around just as Aimee came down the stairs, Sirius trailing sleepily behind her. Kelli had pulled out her wand.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She yelled.

"Kelli NO!" Aimee yelled jumping in front of her.

"You...you betrayed us...you were my friend." Kelli yelled. Aimee tried to signal that she hadn't betrayed them without her uncle noticing. Because she hadn't, she made all that stuff about finding the Gryffindore secret up.

"Aimee, you no what you must do. Get rid of her...NOW!" Aimee whimpered.

"No uncle Tom...I...we...I cant..."

"WHY NOT?"

"Er...we can use her..."

"For what?"

* * *

**_A/N: REVIEW…please!_**


	8. Evil plans

_**A/N: Sorry, that this chapter hasn't been put up for a while but once again I've had serious Writers Block. If I was any kind of Witch, it would be easy to just cast a spell and solve the problem. But I can't do that. Too bad. LOL.**_

_**Any ways enjoy the new chapter and REVIEW. PLEASE.**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Flash Back.**_

"YOU!" Kelli screamed jumping out from behind the Stairs. Tom turned around just as Aimee came down the stairs, Sirius trailing sleepily behind her. Kelli had pulled out her wand.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She yelled.

"Kelli NO!" Aimee yelled jumping in front of her.

"You...you betrayed us...you were my friend." Kelli yelled. Aimee tried to signal that she hadn't betrayed them without her uncle noticing. Because she hadn't, she made all that stuff about finding the Gryffindor secret up.

"Aimee, you no what you must do. Get rid of her...NOW!" Aimee whimpered.

"No Uncle Tom...I...we...I can't..."

"WHY NOT?"

"Er...we can use her..."

"For what?"

_**Back to Reality.**_

"Well for what?" Tom demanded.

Aimee had to think of something to say, and fast. Suddenly Aimee thought of something to deceive her wicked uncle.

"We could force Kelli into doing our biding", Aimee suggested smiling a wicked smile that was completely false.

"WHAT!" Kelli screeched shaking her head. "NO WAY Aimee".

"Sounds like an idea of a True Brown", Tom said proudly, too proudly.

Aimee shuddered. She didn't want to be what Tom called a True Brown. Aimee's family was not exactly perfect on the good side of life. But for their way of life, they were perfect and Aimee hated it.

"We can make her do our work under the influence of the Imperious Curse", Aimee suggested untruly.

"Aimee you know as well as I do that using any one of the unforgivable curses will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban", Tom said sternly but then he smiled that smile that Aimee hated. A smile of pure evil.

"But I'm willing to risk it".

'I hate doing this to my friends. If they could hear me, I'd be saying SORRY a thousand times', Aimee thought to herself.

By the look on Aimee's face, Kelli had inkling that Aimee was thinking something like that. She hoped that she was right. As if on queue Sirius spoke up.

"Uh…Lord Voldemort?"

"Call me Tom, Sirius." Voldemort spoke coldly.

"Yes, er Tom. Aimee's right. We can control Kelli with the Imperius curse. But what would we get her to do? Her and Aimee play a big role in this, but I for one, have played none. I think you should leave Aimee _and I _to control the one in question…possibly?" Sirius whimpered.

"I have an idea of what we could do with her…"

_Yer, get her to actually ask out Remus! _Sirius thought almost smiling, but stopped when he saw Toms face. Then as soon as the angry Tom was there, a relaxed one took its place.

"Brilliant Sirius! You are thinking like a true black! Now how's your betrothed to be?" Tom asked guiding Sirius to a couch near the fire, while Aimee ran to a whimpering Kelli.

"Uh…what betrothed?" Sirius asked regretting the answer.

"Why, do you not know? Its Sarah…Sarah Parkinson."

"WHAT? Sarah? No, you must be mistaken she's the school, slu…"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR BETROTHED!" Voldemort ordered.

"I just had that conversation with Aimee. You are meant to be together."

Aimee sighed, _Great, Im stuck with a ferret faced rat!_ She thought.

"Kelli, I told you not to do anything!" Aimee whispered hurriedly while her uncle was distracted.

"I couldn't just sit back and watch, he killed my parents."

"He's killed lots of peoples parents!" Aimee snapped.

"Im sorry…I didn't mean that." Aimee told.

"It's ok, but…why didn't you tell us? You said we were your best friends." Kelli said.

"Even best friends can turn on you if your related to some one like him!" Aimee said sadly.

"Now, what are we gunna do about this Imperius thing?" Kelli asked.

"I don't know…"

_**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEZ!**_


	9. The Decision

Voldemort approached Kelli as she whimpered like a pup.

"Uncle you should go so I can deal with…" Aimee paused and looked coldly at Kelli, "Her!" She said harshly.

"I want to watch Aimee, so I can make sure you do it right."

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Aimee burst out.

"What did you think? That I wasn't a true brown?"

"Point taken, Ill be on my way, make sure you do it correctly Aimee." Voldemort said sternly. Shortly He apparated away, Aimee let out a breath that she had been holding for quite some time.

"Now what are we going to do about out…dilemma?" Kelli asked seriousely. "the Imperiouse curse."

The girls sat up for hourse talking about it when finally they reached their decision…


End file.
